


Game over

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Divorce, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Sometimes life gets in the way.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Collections: Toxicity





	Game over

He'd been dead for a decade and a half.

Sometimes he had coffee in the morning before going to work, sometimes he'd sleep late on Saturday and have pancakes in front of the TV. At least, he used to. Now he simply thought about it, remembering the weekends of long ago.

Death was funny like that: life just kept going.

And going...

You simply carried on with your life.

<sigh>

Lying there on his blankets on the floor, not even having bothered with a bed, he hit “play.”

His wife was still alive, at least as far as he knew. He wouldn't know, but it was a reasonable assumption.

He opened a can of food or a meal tray – he couldn't tell you which. It didn't matter to him enough to even notice that much. No zest for life, when you're dead.

Life just goes on...

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
